


It Feels Like Forever

by Oaklin



Series: Forever Everything [55]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Swearing, Zoo Enthusiast, and it is kinda adorable, and the kids apparently, as he is super docile this time, bby!Sami is just along for the ride, bby!Steen being a massive doe-eyed loser, crack tags, i'm not sorry at all, mild aggressive affection, no Steen warning, over cute little animals, puns, speaking of which, stealth romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-14 13:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oaklin/pseuds/Oaklin
Summary: A zoo trip that is most definitely Not A Date.Here lies adorable babies enthusiastically squealing over adorable, majestic animals, and much enthusiasm for our animal friends.





	It Feels Like Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello!
> 
> Ah, another week, another Not Date. At least it is a different one this time. Sami did promise llamas after all. Fair warning, I got WAY into Kevin's pathological need to press his face up against ALL of the animal exhibits and just _be_ there, experiencing all the animals and their lovely, enchanting animal-ness. So, prepare yourself for lots of gushing, and very minimal shippy stuff. Unless you count Kevin/his little animal friends as a ship, which to be fair, is the best brotp ever.
> 
> Enjoy ^.^

“They are so fucking cute.”

Sami makes a vague sound of agreement, and Kevin snaps his head to the side, ready to snarl out the exhaustive list of reasons he can think of off the top of his head that demonstrate the extreme adorable-ness of meerkats.

Before he gets a chance, Sami just wordlessly meets his eyes and offers the bag of popcorn tucked between his scrawny fingers to Kevin, like the worlds worst and saddest peace offering.

Still.

(it is popcorn after all)

- _soft_ -

(whatever)

Kevin decides to allow himself to be pacified-

- ** _soft_** -

-for now at least. He grabs a handful of the buttery goodness, crunching through it as one of the meerkats flops down in one of their little burrows, poking just the very tip of his breathlessly adorable snout out of the dirt mound and snuffling at the air.

Sami makes a face and steps back a bit, looking concerned.

“Are we upsetting them or something?”

Kevin pulls his eyes away from two of the littler ones- who are fucking rolling around, their tiny bodies wrapped around two little red plastic balls, crashing into each other and squealing- turning to eye Sami for a few heartbeats.

Sighing, he reaches out, yanking Sami away from the display and dragging him out of the little viewing area, heading for the last junction that he remembers them passing about a half hour ago.

“Maybe. We are coming back here later though, when there are less people around,” Kevin says, looking back mournfully at the cuteness that they are leaving behind. Snapping a glare Sami's way, he deliberately -and with some difficulty, for some reason- uncurls his fingers from around Sami's biceps, watching the other man stumble away from him and resisting the urge to reel his scrawny, resplendent ass back in.

Sami squawks, almost dropping the bag of popcorn, but managing to save it in the end. He rightens himself and Kevin curls his itching fingers into tight fists of self restraint as Sami moves to keep pace with him, until they are walking side by side.

- _weak_ -

(shut up)

Kevin briefly brushes his hand along Sami’s forearm, tempted to pull ahead and walk on as Sami inevitably gets pulled in by the sights around them, watching the other patrons waltz around and getting distracted by the shiny things in the nearby display windows. Kevin shakes off the urge to leave Sami in the dust and go press his face up against the tiger enclosure-

(which he wants to go see so bad he can barely contain himself)

(seriously)

(fucking **tigers** )

- _fan boy idiot_ -

(damn straight)

Sami falls behind a bit, staring wide eyed as some animal handler lifts her arm, the huge great horned owl resting there picking it’s head up and glaring around at the zoo-goers around it. Kevin opens his mouth, ready to bitch Sami out for dragging his feet when they only have about twelve more hours to spend (which is so fucking inadequate that Kevin can barely stand it) in what Kevin is sure at this point is his own personal heaven-

- _that is a really pretty bird_ -

(it is glowering around at everyone like it is about to fuck somebody up)

-when the owl abruptly snaps it’s wings out, sending some of the civilians reeling backwards as it’s huge, majestic wings flap restlessly, causing a brief, powerful gust of wind that makes Kevin let out an impressed whistle. Somebody screams, and Kevin tears his eyes away from the magnificent creature to glance at Sami, who has not moved, but is staring awestruck at the owl.

The bird doesn’t leave it’s perch though, and it’s handler doesn’t even bat an eyelash, just tells the idiot audience that everything is fine, the bird is just stretching it’s wings, before she carries on explaining the nesting habits of owls. The bird seems completely unimpressed with everything that is happening around it, it’s sharp, watchful eyes searing predatorial fire into all the peons around it with laser point accuracy.

Kevin can’t help the way he gravitates towards the demonstration, barely registering when Sami finally snaps out of his daze and looks around for Kevin. Instead of saying anything, Kevin grabs a fistful of the loose t-shirt hanging off Sami’s side, steering the other man closer into the gap that was left when the other idiots rocketed back wards in fear of the magnificent creature before them.

(i like the bird)

- _...it is pretty cool, i guess_ -

(spoil sport)

- _meh_ -

“Sorry for getting distracted,” Sami mutters, leaning up against Kevin as he strains to get a better look at the owl, who is now preening it’s self, seemingly satisfied at having terrified everyone in it’s general vicinity.

Kevin rolls his eyes, forgetting to release the fabric of Sami’s shirt as he gets lost in the odd way the owl swivels it’s head around at impossible angles.

“It’s fine. This is just as good as tigers. We’re going to the petting zoo next though.”

As much as Kevin wants to go to the petting zoo, and then to the tigers and then-

- _fucking everywhere_ -

- _all the time_ -

- _when can we go see_ -

(best place _**ever**_ )

“Kevin are you okay?”

Kevin jerks, looking from the freckled hand wrapped around his forearm, to the concerned face watching him. He shakes off the internal squeal-fest and picks up the pace a bit, shaking off the guiding hand Sami has on his arm, presumably to lead him through the crowded park like a child. Kevin sighs, wishing that the owl presentation had lasted longer, though he does have all sorts of things to google for later.

- _a lifetime here_ -

(forever?)

- ** _absolutely_** -

(at least this one is _attainable_ )

Kevin soldiers on ahead, carving his way through the throngs of people as he goes, heading towards the center of the park, stopping occasionally as Sami gets distracted by something.

- _right_ -

- _ **Sami** is the one getting distracted_ -

Okay.

It might be the both of them.

Possibly.

Kevin ties to pull himself away from a tiny little window, a little family of hedgehogs scampering around on the other side of the glass, their adorably pudgy bodies rolling around in the wood chips as they waffle between staring beadily at the crowds of people milling around and play fighting with each other.

(it’s too cute)

(can’t handle it)

Kevin has just managed to tear his eyes away, and is looking around for Sami’s dumb ass, when a iridescent bird hops up on the fence post of the bridge that Kevin was fairly certain that they needed to cross, letting out an ungodly shriek that sends the teenagers trying to take a picture of it scattering. Kevin pauses, watching the peacock-

(is it a girl?)

(how do you tell with peacocks?)

- _peahen?_ -

“Oh my god,” Sami gasps, reaching out a hand reflexively towards the bird-

(the fuck did **_he_ ** even come from?)

- _pay attention_ -

-but drawing his hand back at the last second, looking chastised, even though the avian grace doesn’t look offended at all.

(like anyone would ever get mad at **_that idiot_** )

(it’s fucking **impossible** )

“Sorry,” Sami apologizes to the peacock, looking contritely over at the teenagers the bird had chased off, “I guess you don’t want to be messed with. Come on, lets leave the-”

Sami squints at the plaque in the dirt, not a foot away, the dense trees surrounding the path that they are on presumably marking the beginnings of the peafowl enclosure.

“Kendrick? Aw, you have a beautiful name. See you later!” Sami chirps, getting a squawk in return, as the bird sneakily nabs some of the popcorn from Sami’s bag as he waves goodbye. Kevin snorts, but lets himself be dragged along, snagging a leaflet from the little information stand as the pass by, stepping onto the rickety, heavily loaded bridge on their quest to find the petting zoo.

“Hah! I knew it was peahen!”

“What?” Sami asks, looking back at Kevin, a confused look on his face.

Kevin waves the leaflet around briefly before stuffing it in his back pocket, planting a hand in the small of Sami’s back and shoving him along as what he swears is the entire population of Canada floods past them, most certainly more people than should be on a tiny wooden bridge at one time.

“The bird. A lady peafowl is called a peahen. Kendrick was a peacock though. According to the leaflet, the females look different. Not that I needed to be told that by some dumb information manual. I am so fucking in tune with my animal brethren.”

Sami laughs, beaming at Kevin, “You sure are. Regular animal whisperer, you are shaping up to be.”

Kevin decides to let the snark go, for once, as Sami has actually lead them to the correct place for once.

Also, llamas.

“Mommy, they smell!”

Kevin snorts, tempted to glare at the ungrateful little urchin clinging to some ladies dress, but to be honest, the kid looks hot and cranky, so he lets that go too, petting what the little sign tells him is ‘Gertrude’ on the snout and offering her the contents of the little tub of (llama food?) kibble the attendant hands him.

“Don’t listen to the pleb, you majestic queen you, they have poor character judgment,” Kevin assures Gertrude. She responds by snorting, the air leaving her snout hard enough that it tickles his fingers as she leans down, crunching through another mouthful off kibble and chewing slowly, stamping her little hooves as she strains over the fence to get at the container in his hands.

Kevin leans over a bit, making it easier for her, trying to pay attention as the attendant painstakingly explains the long history of llama wool and it’s application in the development of human clothing.

(it is difficult to concentrate when a llama is drooling on your hand)

- _gross_ -

(shut up)

(she’s the pretties girl i have ever seen)

(don’t talk about her like that)

Kevin takes a step back dropping the now empty food container in the nearby trash can and giving Gertrude on last pat one the nose as he moves aside to let an eager looking little girl take his place, her squeaky little voice enthusiastically chattering away to the llamas, her dad, and pretty much anyone else who will listen. She even seems completely unconcerned when Gertrude unleashes a stream of saliva, splattering the poor kid, who just giggles and starts babbling again.

Kevin casts his eyes around, partly because Gertrude has leaned down to inspect the tiny creature pulling on her leg-

(there is only so much cuteness a hard core bad ass like himself can take, okay)

- _right_ -

(it’s too much)

(i am but a mortal man)

(babies and animals are my adorableness kryptonite)

-but also because it occurs to him that he has lost track of Sami’s bubbly, moronic ass some time ago, and that he might be off doing something really stupid that might get them kicked out of this wonderful utopia of everything Kevin has ever wanted.

(which Kevin would probably kill him for)

- _like he would ever_ -

“Kevin! Baby goats!”

“Kids,” a passing zoo keeper supplies, his arms loaded with sacks of what appear to be more of the llama food. Kevin walks around the guy, blinking at the picture before him, more mystified than is perhaps warranted.

Sami just beams up at him as he sits, cross-legged on the ground, his lap full of baby goats.

- _kids_ -

(right)

(whatever)

(fuck)

“Aren’t they cute!” Sami exclaims, and Kevin is tempted to blurt out a rant about how Sami always insists on asking questions that are, in fact, statements.

(annoying)

- _sure_ -

(fuck you)

Kevin feels something tickling his hand and looks down, having to hold in a squeal as a wobbly legged, cross-eyed little goat child nibbles incessantly on his fingers, before looking up at him with its little goober eyes and bleating plaintively.

(well then)

The sand of the goat pen is grainy and probably filthy, but Kevin finds that he cares very little about any of that as he sits down and immediately gets a lap full of musty, bony limbed kids. The attendant, who had been explaining llamas, hands him what looks like a baby bottle, before going back to answering the little girl’s endless questions.

Kevin just shrugs, offering the goat in his lap the bottle before casting a look sideways as Sami gets a face full of enthusiastic slobbery goat kisses.

- ** _soft_** -

(...yeah)

(just for today)

**Author's Note:**

> Guh. This floof is going to drown me in shmoop. At least it wasn't as horrible as last time? Kevin didn't freak out, or almost throw up, or anything. All went well and peaceful. Sort of. Kevin just spent the entire time going all Snow White up in this bitch, parading around the zoo belting out Disney songs while animals hop around on his shoulders.
> 
> Also, I kinda cheated, because that lovely peacocks name was stolen from a zoo that I went to, fuck, like 15 years ago or so? Man, I miss that shit. I didn't even think about it until editing, but I am totally headcannoning that that birds first name is Brian <3
> 
> Hope you liked it and have a good week!


End file.
